Azure eyes, Crimson sky's
by WhiteFang15
Summary: Having his world torn away from him, how will Naruto cope with being betrayed by those he held most dear? Will he ever truly recover from what he was put through? Can he forgive? Or, will he sit back and watch the world burn for the crimes it's done against him? Very powerful Naruto. Very powerful enemies. Naru/Harem. AU. Warnings inside.


**Yo! WhiteFang here. Its been quite awhile since I've published anything, mainly due to issues at home, but here we are again!**

**I've decided to take a break from my first story since its progress is coming along a bit slower than I was originally expecting. Plus, having plot bunnies stuck in my head wasn't helping matters any.**

**First things first. This ****will**** be a harem story, but it will be slow going. Therefore, Naruto won't just be getting with every single girl he comes across instantaneously. That is a major pet peeve of mine. While I'm sure there is such thing as love at first sight, that's not going to happen with multiple girls for one guy at once. Lusting after someone, perhaps, but not just straight up automatically falling in love with him.****  
**

**Anyways I'm getting off track. I may consider trying my hand at writing lemons for this story as well, but don't get your hopes up. I likely won't unless I can get a beta that can help me with that, which brings up another issue. My grammar usage, though isn't horrible, isn't the best either. I need a beta that is adequate with spotting errors and coming up with the best way to fix the mistake thus improving the way the story come out. **

**I plan on having the story emulate the Negima canon from the start and then veering off into major AU.**

**WARNING**** Naruto will be very powerful in this story. He will have a serious personality if not a bit of a heightened sense of animosity, or loathing for the world in general including himself. Though Naruto will be powerful, that doesn't mean that he is impossible to hurt, can't die, or can't lose. Even the best warrior can fall to a mere peasant if he underestimates him.  
**

**_Be sure to check my profile for extra information on this story. I'll be updating it at every opportunity given to keep things interesting, and to help put pictures to the more important details of the__ story._**

**_Let me make a note of this NOW. I have no intention of copying Kur0kishi's_** story. I wasn't aware of just how close my own first chapter was to his until a reviewer told me. The chapters from here on out will be quite a bit different from his. I've already sent a message to Kur0kishi myself explaining the matter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this may cause.

**Well let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**I own absolutely nothing but the plot. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Negima! / Magister Negi Magi is the sole property of Ken Akamatsu.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**[Jutsu usage : (Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu)]**

**(1) (2) (3) (4)** **Author's notes, will appear at the end of the story.**

Flashback " _It happened long ago "_

_Deeper flashback's " It happened even longer ago "_

* * *

War. There are many things that come from it. Some things for some people might be good. The rest for everyone else would be bad or worse. War breeds an endless cycle of hatred that, in turn, causes more wars. It's not just the people war was bad for either.

On a rocky hill overlooking a large expanse of land lay a teenager. His eyes closed, oblivious to the world. It was likely for the best, for below that hill lay a large mass of bodies. Several of which were Zetsu clones, and the rest were Joint Alliances Shinobi. Granted, the bodies laying below were mostly Zetsu clones, the amount of destruction and gore littering the ground would be enough to make even the most hardened of warriors vomit.

Men and women of every color, size, and age lay wasting away never to see the tear streaked faces of the loved ones back home. Naruto had been too slow to get to this city to stop the Zetsu clones from dragging people out of their homes and out of town to do as they wished with them. Nobody was spared. Not husbands, not wives, nor the kids. **(1)**

It was a long drawn out battle that lasted several months, for shinobi, even during war, that was a long time. Both sides had suffered immeasurable losses that couldn't be replaced. Even the Zetsu army was no more. The teen currently laying atop the hill had seen to that.

Going back to the teen, he lay shirtless with multiple lacerations across his torso, and arms. His black shinobi pants were in tatters and had many dark spots where the holes were leaving ones imagination to make guesses at what caused it and what it was underneath. Two particular wounds on this young teen stood out from the rest. One might wonder how it could get any worse after he already seemed so beat up? Simple. It was a small hole in the young individual's chest that if one were to look closely, they'd notice that they could see through to the other side. Not even the **X **shaped cuts on Naruto's chest seemed to hold a candle to these two holes in the boys chest.

It was truly a horrendous sight to see such mutilation of one so young on skin that should have otherwise been unblemished, all things considered.

As the wind picked up, untamed blonde locks shifted into the boys face overshadowing his already closed eyes. Streaks of red were visible in the hair closer to his scalp indicating some serious head trauma. Literal whiskers adorned the boys face which on any normal occasion would have made most any girl scream "KAWAI!" This boys name, was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, warrior and hero of the Allied Shinobi Forces. This young man had given everything he had to bring this war to an end to bring Obito and Sasuke down, and he had succeeded.

After an incredibly long and drawn out battle, which included Naruto moving from multiple battle locations and fighting long past his own limits, he had moved to accost the two renegade Uchiha, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the rest of the revived Akatsuki members to put an end to the war. During these months of shinobi-to-shinobi warfare none of the main people in Naruto's life had died. He had ensured that. Even at the cost of his own safety, and even at times, his own health, he had saved his comrades no matter the cost. He accomplished many-a-deed when his precious people were in danger. One such engagement, and by far the most important, earned him the still profusely bleeding wounds in his chest.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The war had already been going on for more than four months and there was still no perceivable end. Obito and Sasuke had refused to show themselves on the battlefield instead opting to use the ever infinite resource of Zetsu clones and the victims of the infamous **e****do tensei**._

_Facing an almost limitless supply of enemies was taxing on the Allied Shinobi Forces, even the walking 'Chakra Demon' known as Naruto was nearing his limit._

_"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he lay panting on the rough packed soil. Sweat was literally pouring off his body as he urgently gulped in fresh air. His chest was bare to the world as he had long sense ridden himself of the troublesome fabric. His black cargo pants were pretty much turned into glorified shorts due to the legs being cut off up to his knees. His shinobi sandles had deteriorated to nothing more than something to keep his feet from touching the ground themselves. through due to being unable to trade them out since the two last surviving jinchūriki joined the rising conflict. Naruto's eyes had closed the moment his head touched the ground, hands unconsciously fingering the multiple cuts covering his arms, as he groaned. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand!" He growled as he opened his eyes to show his sky blue eyes that held a dull look about them.  
_

_He had fought for well over forty-eight hours with no sleep nor respite to ease the overflowing tide of Zetsu's threatening to overrun the home front. As of late they had done their utmost to reach the civilian villages for unknown reasons and Naruto was the one to go deal with it. Thousands upon hundreds of thousands of Zetsu's ran amok all over the place wreaking havoc upon everyone and anything they came across._

_As the Allied Forces last hope, due to Bee's death, they relied heavily on Naruto's abilities. Naruto himself had already nearly failed when he became ensnared by Kabuto's twisted scheme of having Naruto face his resurrected father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had been unable to truly fight his parents, even if they were mindless zombies for Kabuto's plan, thus finding himself captured not long after. Kurama had been extracted from Naruto but in a last-ditch effort to keep Obito from getting what he wanted, Kurama had done something the young blonde still couldn't understand. All of the bijū's chakra that had already been sucked out of him had suddenly and violently slamming into his right bicep forming what could only be described as a partially complete fūinjutsu seal.  
_

_At first glance the seal wouldn't seem to be anything special, but the mere fact that it wasn't complete in the first place made it unique. It consisted of three comas, not unlike the Uchiha's dōjutsu, but were much thicker, were grouped together, and had half circles inside the bottom part of each comma. Between these three marks was another unusual mark. It looked almost exactly like a fūma shuriken. This, in and of itself, was unnatural. No known f__ūinjutsu formulas ever had such a mark._

___The next thing that happened would be forever engraved within' shinobi history. Granted, since no living being, including Naruto, is within' the immediately vicinity no one will truly know what caused it._

* * *

Flashback within' a flashback

_A roiling mass of pure white chakra quite literally exploded from Naruto's body. A shock wave of gargantuan proportions completely shook the Elemental Nations to its very core. The white chakra surged into the air parting any cloud cover and illuminating the sky in an ethereal glow._

_A dull hum resounded in the air from the incredible output of energy Naruto's body was currently expelling. Though the energy itself was making noise, it was being drowned out by the phenomenon going on around Naruto's still motionless, and suspended, body._

_Winds howled at a ferocious rate ripping any and everything it came into contact with clear out of the ground and sending it hurling out of sight. It was almost like an enhanced **F****uuton Daitoppa **only upped to a triple to quadruple S-rank, damage wise. Trees uprooted, structures leveled, and dust kicked up into the air, made for deadly shrapnel which hurled hundreds of miles per hour through the air while embedding themselves a few miles off into whatever was unfortunate enough to be in its path._

_The wind continuously roared while decimating anything within' its path as the energy inside of Naruto continued to expel itself from his supine body. A violent pulse from said energy ripped through the air as Naruto's body twitched. The destructive winds nearly doubled in speed and distance it was covering obliterating even more within' literally a split second before everything instantly calmed. The energy stopped, the wind stopped, all sound halted. Nothing moved. All of this happened for a mere thirty-six seconds before it came to its abrupt halt. Then the sound of raining debris could be heard from miles away as uprooted trees, destroyed buildings, and hurled boulders were dropped from their wayward travel from the downed blonde. After a time, silence resumed._

_Naruto had moved no more during this time. His chest remained unmoving be-lying what was truly going on inside of Naruto's body. The White chakra was, by no means, gone. It was coursing through Naruto's very veins restoring the vitality he had lost at the hands of the Akatsuki members, while said members were long gone high tailing it out of there when they felt the massive influx of energy start pouring out of him. While they may be powerful, they weren't stupid._

_The blonde nin was horribly cut up. Dried blood marred nearly all of his chest. Cuts, now healing, still leaked a bit of blood. Normally this wouldn't happen. Naruto's regenerative ability always healed minor things like that in mere seconds. Hell, even broken bones would be back at one-hundred percent in no less than a day. Now, there was no signs of the flesh wounds healing at all._

_Due to Kurama's successful extraction, Naruto had lost his critical ability that was borderline regeneration._

_Seconds ticked by. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Still, the blonde showed no signs of life. Nor had any of the Akatsuki members come to check on him. Why this was would have been anyone's guess._

_Finally, a twitch, Naruto's took a violent intake of breath. His eyes shot wide open revealing his azure eyes now brimming with life. He forcefully coughed while clutching his chest in pain. Being brought back to life hurt like a bitch! As his coughing fit subsided, he warily took in his surroundings._

_He was in a massive crater. There were no trees anywhere within' his line of sight. Deep gouges littered the ground as if someone had taken a blade to it and done their utmost to leave permanent scores on the landscape. The crater itself stretched for a good twenty feet, and was at-least ten feet deep nearing the middle, right where Naruto himself still lie. Ironically, it was a bright, beautiful, day. NO clouds as far as he could see, and the sun cast a pleasant warmth against his skin._

_Glancing down at himself, he winced and grimaced. "These should have healed by-" He paused. "Right... I was captured. If they extracted the fur-ball then... why am I alive?" He pondered while slowly sitting up. He took note that his black muscle shirt was literally no more. his torso was completely exposed to the world. There wasn't a single trace of his shirt anywhere. His black shinobi pants were ripped and had multiple holes in them but were still intact. His shinobi sandles? Long gone. He had certainly been in better situations than this, but the point was, he was alive. That's all that mattered._

_Slowly, he got to his feet. After stumbling a bit he slowly made his way out of the crater. It was a long and painstaking process but he knew he had to get out of there. The Akatsuki weren't finished. They could come back for him at anytime._

_Cursing Murphy right to hell, he finally made it to the top. The place was completely barren. From below the crater he had taken the anomaly that he couldn't see any trees from where he was in the crater at face value, but what he was seeing up above here was truly mind boggling. Whatever had hit, it had hit hard. There was nothing but dirt and patches of grass in every direction._

_Seeing all the dirt reminded Naruto of one crucial fact that he overlooked. He was thirsty. **Very **thirsty. Unfortunately, due to the area being barren, and Naruto not bringing any extra provisions, he was on his own with no food or water. **"****SON OF A BITCH!" **Naruto yelled. This was fucking ridiculous! His throat hurt like hell. His entire body ached. This was just overall a horrible day!_

_Naruto had no clue where he was, nor did he know how to get back to HeadQuarters. They were constantly on the move and Naruto had no clue how many days he had been out during the botched attempt at extracting his bijū. In his eyes he was royally fucked. Murphy was really out to get him._

_Naruto's thoughts would have continued along these lines had not a dull, familiar, buzz announced the presence of someone trying to contact him. He focused in on it allowing the connection._

_'Naruto? Naruto! Can you hear me?' The voice of Inoichi apprehensively questioned._

_It took Naruto a few moments to respond due to how weak he still felt. But finally, 'H-hai, Yamanaka-san.' Naruto managed to get out. Even from inside his own mind his voice was light and feeble. They had truly done a number on him._

_'Naruto! Thank Kami-sama! We've tried to get a hold of you for the past three days! What happened?! Where are you!' Inoichi exclaimed. Most everyone had thought that Naruto was dead. Naruto was by far their strongest ace in the hole. Without him, they would have surely lost the war._

_Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He had been unconscious for that long while they were doing the sealing ritual? It hadn't taken nearly that long with Gaara! 'I-I was captured Yamanaka-san. They extracted the Kyuubi from me! I d-don't know where I am. Please we need to make preparations! We need to make sure that Tobi's **Tsuki no Me Keikaku,** (Eye of the Moon Plan) fails!' **(2) **Naruto rushed near the end, his voice still weak but carrying with enough force to show his seriousness._

_'W-what? They got your bijū? B-but how is that possible? You're still alive!' Inoichi was clearly panicking on the other side as Naruto could hear the anxiety in his minds voice._

_'Listen Yamanaka-san there isn't much time to explain! We need to hurry! Send a retrieval squad to help me back I'm not sure how much farther I can g-' Naruto began before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crashed face-first into the cold, hard, unforgiving dirt. Turns out being brought back from the edge of oblivion was a bit much, even for the infamous stamina freak. A feint groan was heard from Naruto as his exhausted body shut down._

_'Naruto? Naruto! What's going on? Naruto!' Inoichi panicked trying to contact the downed shinobi. 'Naruto can you hear me?' When he received no response he cut the link. He spent the next two hours arguing with the higher ups to send a squad to go pick up Naruto after he expended all of his available resources, chakra, in locating the boy through incredibly chakra pulses directed towards where his original connections direction was._

Flashback within' a flashback, end.

* * *

_That had been seventy-two hours ago. Naruto spent 12 hours in a medical tent being checked over and receiving what healing he could from a doting Sakura and an even worse Hinata. The two hadn't left his side after they had found out what had happened to him. His minor wounds had been healed but his exhaustion couldn't be removed. Not within' the short reprieve from battle he was granted. Over the next twelve hours Naruto had been briefed on his next mission, spent time gathering supplies he'd need, and resting his tired eyes while he could. During the next fourty-five hours Naruto had been in a non-stop battle with Zetsu's! They were just coming at him in an endless barrage of cannon fodder. They had absolutely no regard for their own safety and focused sole-ly on tiring him out. Sadly, they were succeeding._

_Naruto had been at it the entire time, no respites, doing it on his own. Thousands of Zetu's littered the area in front of Naruto, crimson liquid staining the ground._

_Naruto's usually unruly spiky hair was matted down with perspiration and fresh blood. Some not his own, and some was. His once vibrant eyes were dull lacking any of the energy it once held. He was truly exhausted. He had long since forgone his replaced black muscle shirt and had taken to tying his Konohagakure hitai-ate around his right bicep while tying the Alliances hitai-ate around his left. The leaf hitai-ate covered his new fūinjutsu seal that was still incomplete. He had discovered it just before leaving for his current mission. It only appeared when channeling chakra, much like the shiki fūjin seal on his stomach. While it surprised him he didn't have much time to ponder it since his mission was of grave importance. So he ignored it and continued on his way. His anbu-grade black shinobi pants were tattered but were overall okay. Same as his black shinobi sandals._

_White bandages covered most of Naruto's torso to staunch some of the bleeding from his earlier wounds that still hadn't shown much improvement since he had acquired them. Though there were some scratches and holes in the fabric as Naruto hadn't gotten away unscathed in a few skirmishes._

_He had recently ended the last of the clones that he was aware of and was lying on the ground trying to recuperate while he had the chance. Cursing the little white bastards, (no pun, or racial bullshit meant by this), he prepared himself to get back up. That is, until a foot heavily slammed into his chest breaking open many of his wounds and causing him to cry out._

_The next thing he saw made his eyes widen in panic. Sasuke had his foot grinding deeply into his chest with a sneer on his face. His obsidian eyes glaring holes into Naruto's eyes. Behind him were all the Akatsuki members, including those he and his friends had killed. Kami-sama **e****do tensei** was a bitch._

_Naruto had no clue how they had avoided his senses before they were right on top of him, but what he did know was he was fucked. Royally fucked if Sasuke's shit eating grin was anything to go by._

_The Uchiha's dōjutsu sprang to existence as his glare became even more malicious. Sasuke hadn't changed much since Naruto had last saw him being that he still wore the white long sleeved shirt, which was opened at the torso, dark blue pants with blue cloth hanging midway from his stomach to his upper legs, black arm-guards that reached up to his biceps, and a purple shimenawa encircling his waste which he adorned when he was still under Orochimaru's tutelage. His hair was a bit longer, still looked like a ducks ass, and he had noticeable bangs hanging just off to the sides of his eyes. His chokuto still in its sheath behind his back with the handle pointed towards his right for easy access. Still the prick he always was, more or less. _

_Mangekyō eyes stared holes through Naruto's own, almost as if to burn a hole straight through him. Then, "So, dobe, how does it feel to be beneath my feet again? Where you belong?" Sasuke spat to the left as he gazed condescendingly at the downed blonde. True contempt burned within' those crimson eyes. Oh how Naruto hated those eyes._

_Naruto gave a light grunt as Sasuke dug his heel deeper into his chest. His eyes remained fixated on Sasuke, face displaying no emotion. He especially refrained from showing his discomfort from his wounds. Though he couldn't stop the occasional twitch of his fingers belying his discomfort. "Teme. I was hoping I wouldn't have to kick your ass for at least another few weeks." Naruto spat as he was no longer able to keep his emotions reigned in. Sasuke's foot digging into his chest harder than it originally was while he was talking might have had a bit to do with it. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Afraid to fight me fairly?"_

_Sasuke's own eyes narrowed even more if that was even possible. "Don't patronize me dobe! You were never on my level! Get. That. Through. That. Thick. Skull. Of. Yours!" With each each syllable with and after the word "Get", Sasuke placed more and more weight on Naruto's chest. Sasuke's __dōjutsu spun angrily as his teeth were grit in a furious snarl. How dare this no talent loser talk to him like that!_

___Naruto's arms were still at his sides as he didn't have the energy to fight back. He suspected Sasuke knew this and was tormenting him because of it._

___Gravel crunching brought Naruto's attention to the rest of the 'party' here to greet him. A resurrected Pain, Konan the angel, Deidara the bomber, Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, ____Hoshigaki_ Kisame, Kakuzu, and the still alive Black and White Zetsu, Kabuto, and Uchiha Obito were approaching him.

___Before Naruto could truly ponder on what they were doing, Kisame pulled a kunai from the pouch on the left side of his cloak and expertly stabbed completely through Naruto's left hand and deep into the hard-packed earth. Not a single emotion flitted across the man's face._

___Naruto's natural reaction was a loud cry of pain and his left arm involuntary yanking inward. An even louder cry escaped his lips as he inadvertently opened the wound even more. His right arms half rose, even though his arm screamed in protest, to remove the offending blade when Itachi's foot slammed onto his right wrist pinning it harshly to the ground. No emotion was on his face either as he twirled a kunai in his hand. Naruto's expression displayed horror as he knew what was coming. "P-please Itachi don't do this! Remember who you were, who you are!" Naruto pleaded. Give the dude a break. That shit **hurt!**_

___Unheeded by his desperation, the second kunai lodged deeply into his hand pinning it to the ground as well. Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as he fought against the pain. His legs kicked and bucked but with Sasuke's weight still on his chest, and his hands pinned, there was nothing he could do._

___Biting back curses, Naruto made his objections known. "What the fuck! You already got the Kyuubi from me, what else do you want? Are you going to torture me? What purpose could you possibly have for doing this to me?" The ground below Naruto's hands was stained crimson as his blood flowed freely from his body. His teeth were gritted in a fierce snarl as he fought to keep conscious. What surprised him more was when Sasuke abruptly took his foot off his chest and moved away from him. That is until his eyes widened when Sasuke came towards his legs. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what was going to happen wouldn't be pleasant. His senses were proven correct when Sasuke pumped chakra through his legs and stomped heavily on his right leg. A nasty crunch was heard as Naruto's voice echo'd into the distance. Naruto hollered. Sasuke gave the blonde no time to recover and did the same to his left leg. Naruto's world was a red haze as his pain receptors were on high alert. God. Fucking. Damn. **Murphy!**  
_

___This is the time Tobi decided to make his own entrance into the original conversation. As Naruto whimpered he had no choice but to listen to what the crazed Uchiha had to say. "You, ya fuckin' brat, ruined our plan! I don't know what it was that you did to stop the extraction but know this. I will ensure that I kill every last person in this world save a few select women to continue humanities existence. You doomed your friends and everyone else to death boy. I hope you're proud." Obito glared at the leaf shinobi. "Make him suffer."_

___And with that, Naruto's torture had begun._

**___Skip over this if you'd prefer not to read it. I'll be trying to make it as realistic as possible. It's necessary for the story. My apologies._**

**___Skip to the next set of "XXXX" mark's by pressing (Ctrl F) and typing those four X's in. This should get you past this. Sorry for the interruption._**

___The other Akatsuki members stepped back as Sasuke gladly stepped forward. Oh how he would enjoy this._

___A torn piece of Naruto's own pants was shoved into his mouth as a gag. Sasuke grinned maliciously as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Naruto's eyes widened in horror but then changed into confusion. Sasuke had stabbed his sword in the ground after he had stepped back from Naruto. Then he came forward again and knelt next to Naruto. Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hands as his sharingan's tomoe were spinning at an almost hypnotizing pace. Then Sasuke reared his hand cupping Naruto's face back and roughly slapped the blonde. Naruto glared at the Uchiha for practically bitch slapping him. Who even does that?! Like seriously!_

___Obito watched on impassively as the others couldn't show emotion. Sasuke took innate pleasure in the harm he was causing his once self proclaimed best friend. Oh how he loved this!_

___Taking a kunai from his hip pouch, Sasuke traced the blade along Naruto's jaw as Naruto shy'd from the blade. Call him whatever you'd like, but no sane person would **ever** look forward to being tortured. Sasuke grabbed a fistfull of Naruto's hair and held him in place. Naruto's eyes hardened in defiance as his blue eyes turned icy. Sasuke merely grinned all the brighter. Oh how fun this was! Sasuke placed the blade against one of Naruto's whisker marks yet was surprised to find that they were actually whiskers and not just birthmarks or scars! That was pretty weird. Yet, undeterred, Sasuke slowly dragged the blade across Naruto's cheek right where his top whisker was cutting the hair in half showing his accuracy with the blade as well as making a deep incision in Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes squinted shut as he tried his utmost to block out the pain. Having ones face cut open certainly wasn't like eating ice cream on a hot summer day. Blood trickled from the gash and leaked off the right side of his face as it splashed against the ground. "I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am dobe." Sasuke laughed as he watched the blood drip from the blondes face._

___With Naruto's hair still in Sasuke's hand, he traced the blade along the blondes throat while savoring the pleading look that flitted in the boys eyes. A warrior, he might have been, but he sure didn't want to die anytime soon. Sasuke removed the blade from his neck which made Naruto's hopes rise just a tad. That is, until Sasuke plunged the blade into his right arm. A yell of agony was muffled by the cloth in Naruto's mouth as his eyes were wide. Sasuke twisted the blade in the arm making the muffled noise louder and more distinguishable. Tears freely flowed from Naruto's eyes. That shit fucking hurt. Sasuke took the blade out of his arm and gazed at his handy work._

___Blood poured from the wound like water would from a faucet turned on medium. Looking further into the wound the blondes muscle was clearly visible and were torn exposing meat and the bone underneath. The sight, which would have made any normal person cringe or at-least take no pleasure in what they were doing, made Sasuke shiver in anticipation. The perversity of it all was intoxicating for the crazed Uchiha._

___Sasuke shoved the kunai into Naruto's arm once more and started digging it into the muscle forcing Naruto's screams of pain to increase in volume. The blonde nin was trying to thrash around but it was doing little good. The kunai in Naruto's arms hindered any and all movement from his arms and he had already lost all motor functions in his right arm. His legs were broken which sent fresh hot waves of agony through his body each time he moved either limb._

___By the time Sasuke had finished mauling Naruto's arm the tendons connecting the muscle to the bone were severed and were nearly impossible to distinguish just what they were originally. Blood flowed like a river out of Naruto's arm. It pooled on the ground forever staining it as well as staining the pants he was wearing. His muscle was bare to the world exposing it to the biting air giving forth throbbing pangs of agony. Naruto was at the brink of losing consciousness, and to a smaller extent, his life. Losing the amount of blood he had as well as the overall exhaustion he had endured for multiple days on end was taking its toll on his body. _

___The crazed Uchiha was about to continue defiling Naruto's near broken body when Obito abruptly clapped a hand on his shoulder. The sun was near setting now and the winds were all but silent. Not a single sound was heard but the whimpering of one Uzumaki Naruto, and the light growl coming from Sasuke's lips. He wasn't happy about having his 'fun time' interrupted._

___"What is the meaning of this Obito? Can't you see I was busy with this," Looks at Naruto with contempt, "freak of nature?" Sasuke's scowl darkened. This boy was going to die, but he was going to die painfully, agonizingly._

___"Wait Sasuke the boy's about to die." At this Sasuke scoffed and gave a 'no shit' look to him. Obito merely shook his head in exasperation as his duel-dōjutsu eyes stared at Sasuke in exasperation. "Do you really want him to die so soon or would you rather continue making this gaki squeal beneath that gag?"  
_

___Sasuke's lips twitched once, twice, thrice, then, "I'm listening." the avenger growled._

___Obito merely chuckled. "There's a technique I copied during the Third Shinobi World War that postpones death by twelve hours. It is by no means a way to help someone survive as usually when the jutsu wears off the person it was used on dies minutes later. You see, it targets the brain and forces it to remain conscious and even renders the body paralyzed. No matter how much blood loss, or damage you do to said body, the one being tortured will not die until those twelve hours are up." With each passing word Sasuke's eyes grew wider and wider. The possibilities this jutsu could bring! How much pain he could truly inflict to any and everyone! He had to learn this jutsu!_

___"Show me." He said in a low voice showing how serious he was. He was going to enjoy this dammit!_

___Obito merely chuckled and bent down near Naruto. The young man's eyes were glazed over showing how close he was to losing consciousness. If he lost consciousness he would surely never open his brilliant blue eyes again. Clucking his tongue, Obito placed one hand on Naruto's temple and started doing one handed seals at a pace far faster than the average eye could follow. Thirty-some seals later, and six second later, a purple chakra throbbed in Obito's hand as it pulsed outwards in an eerie glow. The mysterious chakra invaded Naruto's body giving it a bit of a jolt._

___Naruto's own eyes were now wide and fixated on Obito. "Worked like a charm." Obito grinned. Naruto glared up at the heavens wondering just what the fuck he did to deserve this. This wasn't right. He had lived a good life. Get on Sakura's nerves? Check. Piss off Sasuke? Check. Agitate the council back in Konoha? Double check. Yup, a good life. So why did he deserve this? What had he done to infuriate the woman upstairs? **(3) **This just wasn't right._

___Obito stepped back and gave a shooing motion as if to tell Sasuke to do as he willed. Not that Sasuke needed it of course. Sasuke tilted his neck to the side until he heard a satisfying pop, and stepped closer to the blonde. Now that he didn't have to worry about Naruto dying, he could do things like, for example, this. Sasuke brought his foot back, felt the chakra coursing through the tenketsu in his legs, and delivered a devastating kick to Naruto face knocking a few teeth loose. The kick was so brutal Naruto's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and the gag in Naruto's mouth was flung loose. Blood flew from Naruto's mouth and nose as he grunted from the pain. His throat was already too numb and hurt beyond the point that he could scream no more_

___Sweat glistened off Naruto's forehead as his breathing was labored. His heart felt and sounded like multiple thunderclaps in his ears. As his head turned back to glare at Sasuke he saw another kunai in the avengers hand. Well fuck._

___Sasuke expertly tossed the blade in the air and gazed into Naruto's eyes. He never really liked his eyes. They always seemed to pierce right through to his very soul. To lay bare all the sins he's committed and to gain foresight to the sins he would later commit. Oh how he hated him and his stupid fucking eyes! 'This dobe's going to get what he deserves!' The psychotic Uchiha promised to himself._

___Sasuke, without taking his eyes off of Naruto's own azure eyes, caught the kunai by the handle and grinned. Red sharingan to azure eyes. The kunai Sasuke was holding was placed against Naruto's right pectoral muscle and was dragged diagonally across his skin, past his abdominal muscles down to his left hip. The same was done with his left pectoral to his right hip. Both incisions were relatively deep but nothing too over-the-top, right? Bullshit. Sasuke delivered a hard kick to the side for good measure._

___The entire right side of Naruto's face was swollen to the point that his right eye was nearly swollen shut. Most of the skin along his chest was mottled crimson and black from the blood and bruising. Several parts of Naruto's chest, particularly the area above his abdominal muscles, had nasty protrusions just under the skin. They weren't quit poking out but they were damn close to it. Multiple broken ribs were the cause of this and it made it no easier for Naruto to breath. Naruto's chances of survival, were less than one percent._

___Naruto's vision began to flicker again, his memory growing dimmer of what was going on around him. What was going on? Why was he like this?_

___"Now we really begin, Naruto." Sasuke grunted. This would be the best part after all. The last thing Naruto remembered seeing was Sasuke pick up the sword he left a few feet from him before he began._

___Blue eyes gazed up at the sky. The crimson sky that cried crimson tears._

___Night had long since fallen. The gods themselves wept._

___**XXXX**_

* * *

Flashback end

It had been day for awhile. Storm clouds covered the sky threatening to cover the world itself in water and chaos.

It had been nearly thirteen hours since Naruto's torture had begun. Oddly enough, he was still breathing. Around him the ground was severely scarred, burnt, and cratered. A great battle had gone on and Naruto was obviously the epicenter of said battle.

Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Obito's bodies were both very close to Naruto's own barely moving frame. Both had similar holes in their chests much like Naruto but theirs were much bigger and were burned near the wounds. Whatever had dealt the strike was incredibly powerful and dangerous. Their eyes were lifeless as well as their bodies twisted at awkward angles. Whatever it was that got a hold of them, had beat the unholy fuck out of them.

Eleven empty Akatsuki cloaks lay in different craters spread out across the battlefield. **(4) **Each crater was deep enough to hold multiple bodies. The walls lining each crater had spiderweb cracks in them. It was one hell of a battle to leave the grass, around said craters, burnt or completely barren depending on how deep each crater was.

Back to Naruto, his blonde hair was untidy while it also had red streaks in it which consisted of a great deal of dried blood. Most of it his own. The whisker like marks on his cheeks turned out to be actual whiskers. Though now he had slightly bleeding cuts on his face right where his whiskers were. They would leave one hell of a scar. If he survived that is. His face was no longer had any swelling in it which was odd. Naruto had lost his near regenerating ability. Even stranger, his broken ribs, broken legs, and broken nose were completely fine as well. Just what the hell was going on here?

Naruto's shinobi pants had multiple rips in them as well as multiple cuts which could be seen beyond those rips. If his broken bones were healed, why wasn't the rest of his body? Maybe the completed fūinjutsu formula on his right arm could explain that. **(5)**

A blade of extraordinary craftsmanship lay directly to the right of Naruto. It was nearly as tall as Naruto was. That being approximately six feet zero inches. It was about a foot and half to two feet wide. It was a massive great sword. It's tip was transparent, with it being made of diamond, making it sparkle brilliantly even with the clouds above blotting out the sun. The guard was made of white gold and was pretty thick. Due to the blade itself being transparent, a second blade could be seen inside of it. That blade was made of pure white gold as well and was just as sharp as the one on the outside. One would wonder why there was a secondary blade inside the first. The guard had a design that ironically resembled angel wings. Both wings had tips sharp enough to rival that of the tip of the sword. At the very top of the sword was an arrow like design that was sharp enough to penetrate armor. A truly fearsome blade lay beside the downed blonde.

All of these things were noticed by two pairs of eyes that were keeping their distance from the battlefield.

Their eyes instantly locked back onto Naruto as a low groan escaped his dried lips. His right arm rose to shield his eyes, which were now opening. "Holy shit. What did I do to piss off Sakura this time?" Naruto mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was sore all over, just what the hell happened that night?

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and weariness. He had been fighting Zetsu's last night, but then why... Shaking his head, he prepared to get up until he got a good look at himself. 'What. The. **Fuck?**' Naruto stared wide eyed.

Naruto was on his feet in a near instant. Wincing at the pain that caused, he examined himself. He was more than just battered and he damn sure knew that those Zetsu's didn't do this. Then who... Then he noticed the bodies of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Obito not too far to his left.

"..." Was Naruto's clever response to what he was seeing. Right before his eyes, lay the two main instigators of this war. **DEAD****.**Hell, it looked liked a damn tornado hit the place! A tornado that left craters and scorch marks!

He was forced to pay closer attention to his own issues when he stumbled and almost fell. Two incisions in his chest making an X? The moment he noticed that is when he noticed just how bad that fucking hurt. "... Ouch god dammit! Who the hell opened up a can of whoop on me last night?" He pointlessly asked himself as the perpetrators lie not even a few yards from him.

He carefully eyed the sword before him when he caught the light reflecting off of it. 'What is that and why is it-' Naruto's thoughts were cut off when a particularly nasty flashback forced him to his knees.

* * *

Flashback

_It was dark, nearly impossible to see, yet the glint of a blade was more than enough through the darkness. Red tomoe'd eyes glared menacingly at him._

_Naruto felt an overwhelming amount of fear. Why? This person was going to kill him._

_His chest felt... hot. Why? Looking down, he found a hole in his chest. Wait. A hole?! It was then he noticed he was lying on the ground but it wasn't him this person was glaring at. Well, it was, but it wasn't. It was Naruto that this sharingan user was glaring at, but there was a second Naruto right next to the one being glared at. What the hell was going on?_

_The sword flashed forward and Naruto let out a hoarse yell. 'The hell?! That didn't even hit me!' Naruto thought frantically. 'How is this happening?' That's when he looked to the side and saw, himself? Was that Sasuke above them?_

* * *

Naruto gasped. 'What was that?' He pondered. Sasuke was standing over him with a blade. 'Had that happened last night? Why did it happen and why have I forgotten?' Many more thoughts rushed through Naruto's head but before he could truly get down to figuring anything out, a blade pierced his chest from behind. Not just any blade, but HIS blade.

The great sword was sticking out of his chest, dead center. Naruto's eyes were wide as he slowly turned his head. What he saw would forever scar him.

Hatake Kakashi stood before him, his one eye set in a glare.

"K-kaka-sensei... Why?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide, his mouth agape in a silent O. 'What's going on? Why is he doing this?' Naruto's thoughts were in turmoil.

Kakashi's glare never wavered. "You just couldn't die last night could you? I knew you were a demon. Only a demon could survive what you did." Kakashi ground out through clinched teeth. He was dead set on making the boy before him suffer before he took his life.

"W-what?" Naruto blinked while tears flowed freely from his eyes. 'What did I go through last night? Why is Kaka-sensei acting like this? What's going on?!' One of the people Naruto looked up to the most had just called him something he had never expected to come from the lips of that man. 'Demon.' kept ringing in naruto's ears.

Before Kakashi could reply a rumbling below Naruto's feet halted any talking. Looking down Naruto saw cracks appearing below him. 'What the hell?' Naruto was just about to move when he was reminded of just what was sticking out of his chest. At this, Kakashi's eye tightened into that of a malicious grin.

A cylinder shaped tree started growing around Naruto, blade included. It was huge. Kakashi plunged the sword completely through Naruto's chest and jumped back. The tree mid waist in height but that was already beyond Naruto's abilities of jumping over. He had a fucking blade in his chest god dammit!

Naruto opened his mouth to ask again why they were doing this to him but Kakashi beat him to it. "We never liked you Naruto. Nobody ever did. We just used you as the weapon you were meant to be. This war? We were going to kill you before this but the war stayed our hand. Now that you've ended it for us you've become expendable. Nobody ever loved you. Remember that as you pass from this world." Kakashi spat out. He began performing two one handed seals at the same time. Naruto would have been impressed if the occasion warranted it.

"Wait this isn't right! Why are you-" Naruto was once more cut off.

Upon reaching the final hand sign, Kakashi called out, "**[Kinjutsu : Akuma no maisō no jutsu! (Forbidden art : Demon burial technique!)] (6)**

Naruto felt something below him near his feet start snaking around his ankle pulling tighter and tighter until he couldn't move, not that he could if he wanted to anyways. Upon looking down he found chains growing out of the tree that was growing around him. 'They truly intend to kill me!' More chains sprouted from within' the tree binding his waist, his chest, both arms, and his neck. By the time the chains stopped sprouting, the tree had been fully erected. The inside was hollow but the tree itself was massive. It was thick enough to shove a raikiri through and still not reach the buried alive teenager.

"We're finally done _Tenzō. Let's return to Head Quarters and report our success to the new leader of the __Ne Anbu." Kakashi said, all traces of anger and hostility left his visage._

___"Hai, Kakashi-senpai" __Tenzō, or Yamato, said as they both turned to leave._

_____Both never noticed the whitish glow permeating from the tree before it vanished._

* * *

He was alone.

He was cold.

It was dark.

The pain, oh the pain. It was impossible to withstand, but he had no choice.

He couldn't die.

How much time had passed?

How much longer must he endure this?

Would it ever end?

Why couldn't he die yet?!

How much longer must he endure this pain?!

"Let me die!"

* * *

**(1) This might seem harsh, but it will play to the plot later on in the story. Please bear with me.**

**(2) I believe they are actually in a death-like state during this time in the anime, but frankly who likes that? Already being classified as dead before you truly even have a chance seems kind of fucked up to me. At-least if the sealing goes wrong and someone manages to disrupt it the jinchūriki should have a chance at surviving right?**

**(3) The common belief in this fanfiction is that God, or Kami, is a woman. Don't like it? There are other fanfictions out there.**

**(4) All of the akatsuki members, besides Obito and Sasuke. This includes the last two, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. Also you should know that victims of the edo tensei can't be killed by normal means. They usually have to be sealed or the controller of said jutsu had to be killed. Naruto has his own way of dealing with this jutsu.**

**(5) I'll explain the completed version in another chapter. It'll most likely end up being the second one.**

**(6) I had to do this from google translate so naturally it isn't real, nor is it accurate. If someone could properly translate that for me I'd be forever grateful.**

**Expect flashbacks of the battles and torture scenes in later chapters. I would have done them here but the first chapter was getting too long. Meh. It'll have to work.**

**Now for the main question. Should I continue? Also, am I an asshole for the cliffhanger?**

**R&R? Help me improve so you may enjoy the story more than I did writing it. Frankly, I loved writing it.**

**Keep in mind my grammar usage certainly isn't the best, but I'd like to believe it isn't the worst either. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
